Jeff x Jane Failed Dinner Party
by Mr. War
Summary: A past Jeff the Killer x Jane story. What if Jeff had other plans for Jane besides burning her? AU (Alternative Universe)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys War here. Just writing this fanfic because a plot bunny won't leave me alone until I write this. So here you go! :3**

**And this is a AU where Jeff either doesn't or prolongs burning Jane...instead he will have a..."different" use for her.**

**Warning: Rape in future chapters so beware! D:**

* * *

*Timeskip because I don't want to go through Jane's story*

After Jane had fainted at the sight of Jeff's ghostly face, she awoke in the middle of the night wearing her long, black night gown that reaches to her knees. _Probably my parents changed me to my sleep clothes while I fainted, _Jane thought a little embarrassingly.

Jane went to look for her parents all over the house until she stopped her search. Then she remembered that they went to the dinner party at Jeff's house in celebration for his recovery.

She explored Jeff's house while Jeff was in the hospital. Everything was pretty typical for a house. TV, kitchen, dining room, bedrooms, etc.

The only difference about this house is that it's big...big enough to house 10 people but still small enough for filling up the space.

What really got her attention was the pictures above the fireplace.

She went over and begin looking at the pictures. One with Jeff as a toddler probably 2-3 giving a toothy smile which makes Jane giggle a bit, another picture of Jeff holding a puppy with another boy that she's guessing is his brother Liu, a picture of Jeff's parents, and finally a family portrait that features the family smiling while grouped together.

She smiled at the memory of those pictures, then remembers what she is doing.

That's right. Her parents walked to Jeff's house after receiving an invitation from his parents about a light dinner party they were having. They'd mentioned that only them, Jane and her parents, and all of her friends she knew in school were also attending.

She'd been surprisingly reluctant to go. But decided to go so she wouldn't be rude to her neighbors or skip an opportunity to hang out with her friends.

Maybe she hadn't wanted to go because she was surprised they had invited her. It wasn't that she disliked Jeff or anything even remotely close to that…she'd helped called 911 when Randy and his boys were trying to kill Jeff during the party. She'd followed him when they both go to the same bus stop for school, she'd seen how he's pretty handsome and appeared to be a nice guy…but for a odd reason...she just didn't feel safe around him.

It was _actually_ rational, she believed.

She sighed and went to her window, what she saw made her heart froze. At Jeff's house she could see a big red splotch on his kitchen window.

The house was oddly dark and quiet considering that there should be a dinner party in there.

With a sense of foreboding she grabbed a butcher knife from it's holding and takes the wireless house phone from the charger then Jane tried to call 911, but the lines are dead.

She thought about getting her dad's cellphone but stops when she remembered that she doesn't know where it is, if it's fixed, or if her dad took it with him to the party.

Jane can't risk looking for the cell phone if she'll get stabbed in the back while searching. And she can't go to her other neighbors in fear that Jeff would hurt or kill those he has captive.

She'll have to face Jeff alone.

Gripping the knife, Jane went to her front door and opened it.

Sooner that Jane stepped outside she felt a cold gust of Fall combined with the chill of night wind hitting her face making her shiver.

She sees Jeff's house just a walking distance across her house.

Taking a deep breath to calm her shaking nerves she begins her walk to Jeff's house which appears to grow more larger and more intimidating the more she get's closer to it.

Her bare feet were cold on the hard street, silently cursing to herself for forgetting to wear shoes but she can't go back now. Not while she's so close.

Before she knew it, Jane was standing at the front door.

Steeling herself for a situation where she might die, Jane went to open the door but stops for a few moments before she can turn the knob...She heard a voice behind her.

"Looks like you made it. I'm glad you did, friend." Came a voice that made Jane jump.

She slowly turned around to see where the voice is coming from. What she sees made her body freeze.

Jeff was standing right behind her with a bloodied white hoodie, large glassy black eyes that appeared to not be blinking and bloodshot, and a big smile that spreads ear to ear with blood still dripping from the corners...a smile that made the Joker look like a push over.

Before she had a chance to scream, Jane felt something hit her head.

Then all was black.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you all thing about the first chapter so far? Please don't be shy and review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2...Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Jane shifted her shoulder. It didn't take long for her to realize that it was pitch black all around her, and that she hadn't the slightest clue as to where she was.

Her head was hurting every time she moves, that she was sure she would get a concussion from being knocked out.

She knew that her arms were tied behind her, probably to a chair or something in a sitting position. She had no room to move over, the rope or chain or whatever it was, was far too tight.

She could already feel the tears burning her frightened eyes.

After a few heated attempts at calling out for someone, she understood she couldn't speak; something was covering her mouth. She began to whimper and moan, as she wiggles around the chair.

She screamed but only a pathetic screechy noise made its way out of the gag covering her mouth. And being that she couldn't even rub her eyes from flying dust with her hands made it harder to endure.

Completely preoccupied with her aching eyes, she didn't even notice that a person sitting next to her.

So when someone grabbed her and yanked back her silky brown hair, wrenching back her neck in the process, needless to say, she was both in a situation of surprise and fear. Oh yes…and pain.

Sobbing uncontrollably now, she glanced up at her kidnapper, forcing her eyes open; she saw nothing…until he reached up, still grasping her hair, and light a few candles.

Clenching her burning eyes shut took a certain amount of willpower she thought she didn't possess, but she certainly didn't want to stare at the sick fuck.

She felt her stomach flip when Jane had recognized the bloodied white hoodie.

Jeff was staring down at her with black, soulless eyes that pierced through her like a knife. Jane was more horrified at the sight of Jeff's face then before.

He wore a Joker like smile that bore knife marks, the blood still dripping from the cuts.  
His eyelids were gone, leaving burn marks around the eye socket.

"Not at all surprised are you?" he mocked, putting on a show of inhumanly yellow teeth. She refused to move or make any sound or even open her emerald eyes.

"Awe, no fun unless you can talk huh?" he said playfully. Her neck was aching and she could still feel his tight knuckles right at the nape of her neck gripping her long hair. "Well. As long as you promise not to scream."

And he mercilessly ripped the gag off her mouth, causing her to wrench herself out of his hands, groaning, back where she had started. On her shoulder.

His eyes set cold and he seized her by her neck, forcing her back up. She wiggled her hands behind her, coughing.

"I'm so glad you can join us for dinner Jane...the others had been waiting for you" He lit the last candle giving her a view of her surroundings.

What she saw made her gasp and then cry.

Her parents, Jeff's parents, and her friends were sitting around the huge dinner table dead with there corpses carved with smiles like Jeff's on their mouths, and were still bleeding fresh blood from their wounds.

"Awww what's wrong?" Jeff purred, "Are you upset that you don't look beautiful like them?"

Jane couldn't come up with a response but continues crying.

Jeff went over to her dead father's body and puts him on top of the table, then sits back down next to Jane.

"Dinner is served" he said getting a fork and stabs it to her father's eye pulling it out until the cord snaps off.

Jane can only stare in horror as Jeff pulls her dad's eye off, nearly making her vomit but keeps it in.

While was thinking, Jane felt something moist hit her lips. She looks with wide eyes to see her dad's eyeball in front of her lips.

Jeff was trying to feed Jane a part of her father! The candles and Jeff feeding her loved ones to her makes it look like a sick romantic dinner.

Jane kept her mouth shut tightly and turns her head away.

Jeff would not be dissuaded and continues to try to "feed" Jane. "Say ahhhhh" He says as if she were a baby.

She continues to move her head away from the hovering eyeball.

Eventually Jeff grows annoyed at her and crushes her wrist, not enough to break but enough to cause high amounts of pain.

Jane tried to let out a scream of pain but was interrupted when Jeff puts the eyeball in her mouth before she can close mouth again.

She was about to spit it out but Jeff was quicker and kept her mouth shut.

Jane could feel the sticky mucus of the eyeball in her mouth, wanting to spit it out so badly but Jeff won't let her.

Jeff then slowly forces her jaws to chew on her dad's eyeball making her whimper with tears rushing to her face, and then tilts her head for to swallow.

She feels the chewed eyeball slide down her throat making her gag and wanting to vomit but feared what Jeff would do to her if she did.

Satisfied that Jane ate her "meal" Jeff used his butcher knife and fork to cut a piece of her friend Dani's arm and roasts the piece above the candle flame until it's cooked.

Then Jeff brings the cooked chunk of her friend's flesh to mouth. Again Jane keeps mouth shut.

Instead of crushing her other wrist, Jeff brought his knife a slowly drags it on her other wrist making it bleed.

Jane cried out again before she can stop herself and Jeff pushes the flesh in her mouth.

Repeating process of forcing her jaws to chew and tilting her head for her to swallow. If by some miracle that Jane manages to survive this, she will never recover from this experience.

Finally Jane couldn't take it anymore and passes out again.

* * *

**A/N: God that was a disturbing chapter I wrote! D:  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it and review! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm in a writing mood right now! :3**

* * *

Jane woke up to darkness again as she tries to force her eyes open to get a view.

Her hands were no longer tied behind a chair but something else she couldn't see. Probably a pipe she could guess.

Jane was confused on how she got here for a few moments, then her memories came back in full force.

Now remembering what happened she began to sob. Her parents, her friends are all dead...and she was forced to eat parts of them!

Jane felt disgusted with herself for eating parts of her loved ones.

"No...It's not my fault." Jane thought in anger, Feeling her hatred for Jeff continues to grow ever stronger.

She was so lost in her thoughts she jumped when she heard a door opening, seeing a dark figure walking to what she guessed is the light switch.

Jane can now see Jeff perfectly walking towards her until he was standing right in front of her.

"Come on." he was sitting on his knees, and his face was positioned right before hers, and she gasped when she first stared into his bloodshot charcoal, black eyes.

"Beg. Whine. Whimper. _Scream_."

She was still crying but she kept her eyes wide open, pleading with his. She took a quick glance around the small room; it looked almost like a larger attic. There were big and small boxes all around her, clothing that he'd probably never worn were hung on hangers. Built in drawers were in the walls on her left and right. A door was on the wall opposite of hers, and she could almost not see it, because Jeff was kneeling right in front of her. Definitely a attic.

"Cry louder." he tried to smirk. "Don't you think your life is important enough to beg and scream for? Maybe…if you're lucky, someone will hear you."

He reached behind his back and pulled back a large butcher knife that is still covered in blood. She gasped and she could have sworn her tears were so hot the steam was burning her face.

"P-Please…" she choked out, and before she could ask why he had interrupted her.

"Why?" he said, drawling the word out. "Before we go on to all the details as to why. Did you enjoy the dinner?"

She wiggled, but being that her back was already against something behind her, it did no good but to piss him off.

"Jane…did you like the din-?"

"No you sick fuck!" she screamed, clenching her eyes shut.

Her eyes continued to burn from the dust from earlier.

A few pauses of silence made her regret what she'd said.

She could feel the anger boiling off his body like an aura, floating around his scarred face…his eyes.

He slowly smiled, his lip curving up then his scarred mouth would let him, his teeth showing. He looked as though he was a wolf and she was dressed up in a red cloak.

"I would uh…" he teased, giggling like a young school girl. "Suggest you watch your 'French' around me."

She carefully stared into his eyes, daring herself to say it.

What would it hurt? What would he do?

"Or what?" She asked boldly.

"Jane…." he playfully shook his head, as though he was really disappointed. The thing was, he was actually surprised; he never knew Jane had any touch of spunk in her. He knew immediately that it was just going to make this more fun…much more fun. "Girl…you are…tied to a pipe. In front of a crazy, crazy man. And just imagine, just for a second, Sweet-pea, that this man has a _butcher knife_.

"Do you know how razor-sharp butcher knives are? Do you know how _easily _it slices through flesh? Maybe I should demonstrate, hmm?" He placed the tip of the blade on her left cheek.

She wiggled and squirmed away from the knife, now regretting her choice of words.

"No!" she begged, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"Please…J-Jeff! Don't hurt me." she begged, the last few words distorted and wavered slightly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he whispered, dragging the sharp tip down, a thin line of crimson-red blood following it.

"Ah!" her high pitched scream only making his eyes fill with glee.

"See? Now that I believe you know who you're dealing with, I think we should get down to business."

"What do you want?" she asked weakly.

He stood, and she shrunk, cowering, tilting her head down.

_"Is he going to step on me?" _She wondered.

She frantically looked up when she heard the jingle of metal.

He was undoing his thick, black belt.

"What…" Virtue clouded her mind, and she refused to….couldn't think of why he was taking off his belt.

_"Oh, my God…he's going to beat me with it!" _Were the only thoughts her virgin mind can think of.

He yanked the belt out of the loops and dropped it on the ground, and without looking at her, dropped his white hoodie to the ground, revealing his jet black t-shirt underneath. A pile of dust and dirt floated into the air and she coughed.

"Pull your legs out," he ordered, his voice cold and army like, yelling the demand so sharply she jumped.

In natural response she laid her legs in front of herself before she can stop herself.

He dipped down and reached for her pant's button underneath her dirty night gown.

"No! Get the fuck off me!" she hollered, knowing what was going on now.

She knew for certain he was to kill her if he did what he was planning to do.

And she also knew she was tied to a pipe.

She thrashed her right leg at him, catching him in his left arm.

She made the mistake of forgetting to put her shoes on when she'd first entered his house, so she knew it hadn't hurt him badly.

"Calm down."

He reached towards her again, and she attempted to kick him again, but missed.

"Jane." he was teasing again. "Am I going to have to tie your legs too?"

"No!" she screamed at the highest pitch her voice would allow in a sweaty, frightened stage. "Help! Someone help!"

"I have _all _night; It's only nine thirty." he shrugged.

"And no one can hear you, I'm positive of it."

He thrust his knife in front of Jane's face, his playfulness abruptly vanishing. "I'm about to cut you so fucking deep, I'm going to be considered a necro, just like Randy and his gang are considered kleptos."

"W-Why me? Why not Dani, or Marcy, o-or Erica?" she asked, her voice sounded hazy and weak. He was threatening her life with a knife, but she still felt rather ashamed inside for asking why he hadn't chosen her friends.

"Because Jane…" he seized her shoulder. He placed the knife's tip right at the center, inches above her breasts. "I've always liked you…your long, brown silky hair, your green eyes, your shyness, your sexy as hell body…let's just face it, those other bitches are _nothing _compared to you."

"I-I think I'm going to pass out…" she could feel her head throbbing, and wasn't lying when she said it.

She lowered her head and frantically began hyperventilating. She groaned because her neck and shoulders were beginning to ache with every movement.

Jeff just snorted. "You should save the moaning for when I get back, I have to check on something real quick."

"What?" she looked up just in time to his entire body leave the room. And she was certain she heard a faint _click _after the door was shut.

_"Why would he…attempt to undress me, and then several minutes later, hastily leave?" _The question perplexed her mind, and so wondered what had caused him to leave like that.

Her first thought had been that someone was at his door…but as quickly as she had come to that solution she ruled it out.

If he had heard a knock at his door, she would have too.

* * *

**I'm really enjoying writing this story right now! Please review! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**God I'm getting a lot of good views! :D**

* * *

Jane hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she woke up. Well, she had either fallen asleep or lost consciousness. She thought 'passed out' was more accurate.

She had no way to know what time it was, but she knew she wasn't in the same place she was before, and it was still dark.

She was lying on something cushy and bouncy.

And only one of her ankles was tied. She assumed she was on a small bed and her right foot was tied to something on the ground, under the mattress.

"Jeff?" she sat up…her rope or chain was long enough so she could stand and walk around a little bit. But as soon as she stood she heard a bell, and she jumped at the abrupt sound of it. She shook her hands, and realized he'd _actually_ tied a bell to her right wrist.

She ignored it and walked around, almost stumbling over, presumably, a table. She fumbled around on the walls, searching for a light switch or lamp, found it, turned the lights on, and yelped when her eyes began to burn.

She rubbed them until she cried, and she walked back to the bed; the sudden light gave her a rush of vertigo and she felt the beginnings of a headache.

She didn't know how long it'd been since she'd eaten (Besides her loved ones), used the bathroom, or anything. She wondered if people realized she was missing yet, or even if they did, where they looking for her?

She sat back down and waited until everything cleared up and her eyes stopped watering. She could see a door beside the light switch but knew it'd be locked.

"Jeff?" she loathed to call his name, and she hated her vulnerable nature that made her so pathetic and helpless. But she had to use the bathroom. _Badly_.

The ringing of the bell was driving her up the wall, and she viciously attacked her wrist, scratching and clawing, but in vain.

She had no idea what was keeping the bracelet from breaking or ripping, and now her wrist was covered in bloody gashes. She began to cry again, allowing herself the luxury of not caring if Jeff heard, throwing her head up towards the ceiling, eyes shut, bawling. "Burn in Hell!" she screamed, her head throbbing and her voice high-pitched.

_"It could be worse",_ she thought,_ "he could have undressed me. Or raped me while I was sleeping…or killed me."_

She continued to cry until the only thing coming out was whimpers. Her throat felt hoarse and she knew her voice sounded guttural. Her eyes felt swollen and droopy, the fatigue of crying whacking her like a bolder.

And just as she was about to lay back down to sleep, she heard the door's lock rattle and watched, eyes half closed, as it opened, revealing Jeff holding a tray of chicken soup that he made himself and crackers. (At least it's not her loved ones :3)

"Awake?" he asked. "I heard your b…" He noticed her wrist.

"Oh, my God. What did you do? Attack yourself? Does it trouble you that much?"

She stared, bleary eyed, up at him, her lips quivering. The blood on her wrist and under her fingernails was dry and soaked into the scratches and cuts. He paused. "You've been crying. You really shouldn't scratch yourself like that. Could get infected, and you wouldn't want that."

She thought of his butcher knife slicing through her skin, on her cheek.

"Not that I care." he added, his eyes locked to her chaotic mess of brown hair. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

She was, and she knew her headache would only worsen if she didn't eat, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her eat his food. "Bathroom."

He seemed confused at first, then sighed.

"You should really be more observant, Jane." He pointed to the other side of the room, to another door.

She reached down and yanked her chain. Jeff beamed and reached into his right chest pocket of his white hoodie, pulling out a ring of keys.

He staggered over and bent down, and Jane had the spontaneous idea to kick him, hard. Hard enough to knock him out.

Her limbs felt weak and scrawny, and she didn't even know if she could knock him unconscious. But she kicked him anyway, with all the might she could muster, right in his face, probably coming in contact with his nose judging by the way her toes made contact with it.

His whole body doubles over, and he rushed a hand up to his nose, his head bent, cursing. Now she had no idea what to do, so she jumped up, assuming that he'd unlocked her chain. At least then she could make a run for it, maybe make a scene outside.

But she was wrong, and as soon as she was up and running, Jeff reached down and all he had to do was grab her chain and give it a good hard yank and she was falling flat on her face, her right foot giving out on her.

She exclaimed and rolled over on her back, howling, rubbing her nose. She could feel a bruise flowering on her cheek.

She sat up, and stared, frightened, at Jeff, who'd stood up by now.

His nose was dripping blood, but he didn't care.

He was glaring at her, his eyes throwing daggers. He snarled and wrenched, hard, on her chain, causing her to yelp in pain, and her whole body jolted forward.

He repeated himself, and she began to scream in pain. Her knee was throbbing, and the bell kept ringing in her ears, causing her body heated up in frustration.

"Think you can just kick me in the face? Are you fucking retarded? You don't even have shoes!" He hissed, the blood running over his lips, and down his chin.

She shrunk back, her arms laying straight beside her body, her fingers angled, the tips white from pressing them on the wooden floor. He paused. "You thought you could knock me out, didn't you?" His voice was strangely calm, and it petrified her.

He dropped her chain, slowly walked over to her, and bent his knees, looking down on her, his eyes flashing a creepy black. He placed his right hand on her left side, leaning over her.

His whole body gave a shake, and he hastily stood up. "Food?"

And he quickly left the room, locking the door after himself.

She laid there a few more moments, her mind flowing. She then sat up, and crawled over to the small, dirty bed, groaning from the sharp twinges she felt in her knee.

She had no idea if Jeff had set up a video camera in the room, but she hoped to God he hadn't.

Because she knew he'd know right away, and she would lose another chance.

She reached underneath the mattress, and felt a rush of adrenaline as she pulled out the ring of keys.

* * *

**And now I leave a evil cliffhanger behind! Muahahahahahaahahaha! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised here's chapter 5! XD**

* * *

Jane felt like laughing, or at least smiling. But she wasn't stupid; she had to keep quiet. She had to make sure Jeff doesn't realize he's forgotten his keys.

She also had to be quick. She stood, ignoring the extremely painful twinge in her knees. She threw her foot up on the bed, and unlocked the chain on her first try.

She glanced at the bathroom, and, without a second thought, ran to it.

Trying her best to be as quiet as possible, she opened the door.

She didn't care how the bathroom looked. It could have been as fancy as her own at her house. Or, Hell, it could have been just a bucket for all she cared.

After she was done she didn't wash her hands. She had to be quick and she knew washing her hands might even attract the attention of Jeff.

She glanced around the room, looking for some type of weapon. A bat, a stick, a knife, anything. If he caught her, this time around she wasn't going down easily.

A pen. A stupid tiny writing pen was her only means of protecting herself. She picked it up off the table and placed it button side up in her right hand.

She sighed and walked to the door, listening for sounds.

She already knew the door was locked so she went ahead and chose a key, trying it out.

Not it. She chose another one. Nope. Almost. She groaned lightly when the next one didn't work as well. She began to wonder what the Hell all of these keys were for. Yes!

She twisted the keys and slowly opened the door, leaving the room behind with the lights on.

The room was in the attic! She glanced around for Jeff, but didn't waste her time running down the dark stairs.

She felt relieved this time because the door to the attic wasn't locked.

She just opened the door, after holding her bell of course, and stuck her head out, searching.

The attic door was obviously in Jeff's bedroom, because she instantly noticed all of his personal belongings; clothes, pictures, books, a large TV, an unmade bed, a pillow on the floor, a half-drunk glass of something that she could guess is alcohol.

She closed the attic door behind her and headed towards the bedroom door.

"_The phone!"_

The phone, she could call someone on Jeff's phone! There had to be some type of phone in Jeff's room.

She glanced around. Aha! She walked to it and sat on Jeff's bed, placed the pen and keys beside her, and picked the phone up. It was black, sleek and wireless. She had dialed the first number of 911 when she heard someone walking down the hall, towards his room. She panicked, her fingers flying across the pad. She knew that if she dialed 911 and hung up they would race out here before Jeff could do any damage to her. But she missed the last 1 and hit the 6 instead.

She jumped up, yanking up the pen, dropping the phone, when the door burst open.

It was Jeff. He had a plate of food and a glass of water in his hands.

He stared at her. She stood, shaking, expecting him to fly at her.

He didn't seem angry judging by his carved face, as she anticipated.

"Give me my keys, Jane." He placed the glass of water on the chest beside the door. He calmly reached his hand out.

"P-Please, Jeff, I called the police! Let me go, please, you're going to get caught." she insisted, pleading.

He shrugged, his sea blue eyes shining, smiling almost. "What did I do?"

She was baffled. "Y-You killed my friends and family and kidnapped me, Jeff…"

He scoffed. "I didn't do _anything _you didn't deserve!" his face slowly distorted. He was getting pissed…fast. "You running around with your skinny little ass, acting all innocent. So _fucking _condescending!" He gripped his fists tight, an act of pure rage. He quickly loosened them a few seconds later.

Black. His eyes were a dark, charcoal-black. They flashed, his pupils constricted.

He slammed the door behind him, dropping the plate on the chest of drawers that extending to where Jane was still standing. He paused a few seconds, as if thinking, before walking over to her with very large, swift steps. She jumped back, and he jerked towards her wrist, seizing it.

He had Jane cornered. She was between the chest and the bed with a wall behind her. Jeff was blocking her, gripping her thin wrist so tightly she struggled not because she wanted to be released but because it hurt.

He grabbed the keys she had left on the bed with his free hand, placing them in his pocket before picking up the phone. She heard him sifting through the calls, but he kept a firm grip on her. After a few seconds he mumbled, "Liar,"

She bent her head, staring at the floor, refusing to reply. "You didn't call the police." She jumped slightly when he threw the phone at the wall, shattering it.

She took the distracted moment to stab him in the shoulder with the pen. He gasped in surprise, releasing his grip on her wrist to inspect the flow of blood.

Out of pure instinct, Jane kicked Jeff where no man should not be hit at.

Jeff let out a strangled shout as he knelled down.

She ran between him and the drawers; he didn't try to stop her.

She listened as his gasp quickly turned to groans. He began cussing.

Jane threw open the door and ran out, knowing Jeff would recover quickly.

She assumed he was pulling out the pen as a very loud scream erupted in the house, making her tremble with panic and fear.

She was running down a hallway. A very large hallway. It seemed to stretch out forever. Jeff was out of the room, chasing her. He was cussing, threatening her.

She could see a door! A door, at the end of the hallway, around a bar in the kitchen that she just knew was her exit to the outside.

Jane started screaming. Screaming for help.

But Jeff was fast, faster than she was; he was use to running after all. And the second her fingers grazed the doorknob, he hit her. Smacked right into her, as if they were both football players. Her face hit the door and he didn't move for several seconds, pushing her into the door.

He released Jane, and she fell to the floor. Her nose was gushing a familiar red liquid and her right shoulder was tingling with pain. She touched her nose and began crying when she pulled away, the blood all over her palm.

He bent over her, glaring, grimacing with pain himself.

Half his face was bloody, his shoulder swollen.

Jane tried crawling up the door, reaching for the knob. She grabbed it but her hand slipped away, the blood making it impossible for her to get a grip on it.

She looked away, ashamed. She was so vulnerable.

So weak, feeble. Unable.

Jeff bent down and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, lifting her. She tried scrambling away, again reaching for the knob. "Please, someone help me!" she screamed. Jeff dragged her a few feet back, away from the door, wincing in pain.

He slung her across the room, her side smacking the bar.

She pathetically slid to the floor. She watched between thick strands of brown hair as Jeff gripped the handle of a drawer. He wrenched it open, throwing the drawer across the room in a rush of resentment.

He began walking towards her. She didn't move. There was no where to go. He reached across the counter to a knife block. He slid one out, didn't like it, and pushed it back. Slid out another one.

Gripped the handle of it. A steak knife, with pointed, saw edges.

He ordered her up, the knife waging in her face.

Jane stood. Her face felt hot, sweaty. Her body swayed, the dizziness too much to handle and she fell forward.

He jumped forward, pulling her up by her armpits, the knife still in his hand.

"Damn," he stared at her face. Dark blood ran all the way down her chin, on her neck. He walked around the bar, supporting her up. He sat her in a chair. Walked around the bar again. Ripped a paper towel. Wet it under the faucet.

He walked up to her again, sat in the chair beside her, facing her.

He tenderly patted the wet paper towel on her face. The cold water felt amazingly good on her hot, flushed face.

"W-Why?"

"I don't want any more fucking blood on my carpet. Already got some on my blanket."

"Did the pen go all the way in?"

"No, only enough to make me bleed but it hurts like a bitch." He glanced away from her nose to her green eyes.

Blue eyes. She'd made the connection; she was safe...For now.

"What are you going to do with me?" Jane asked in fear.

He didn't answer and she didn't ask any more questions for a few silent moments.

"Your parents...my parents." she started. "My friends…t-they didn't d-do…"

"I lost it…I…it dug my grave. I can't let you go; you'll squeal. I'll lose everything."

"I won't…I swear!" she began choking on her words. "P-Please, I won't tell. You d-didn't do anything…"

"I know." he sighed, softly prodding her nose with a finger. He had thought for a moment that maybe he had broken it; but it was obvious now that he had a good look at it without it soaked in dark blood that he hadn't. "I'm trying to keep it that way. If you're good…nothing will happen to you, I promise. I…wasn't trying to hurt you. I won't hurt you if you don't provoke me."

He threw the paper towel on the bar when he was done. He abruptly started another sentence, his voice changing slightly. A notch colder.

"To let you know, you have been in my house for two and a half days." He stood, stretching his arms. "People have joined the search for you earlier today. All of them just walked around, asking about you. Clue-searching. They haven't called the police yet. But tomorrow they will."

She waited a few moments before talking, taking in the fact that she hadn't eaten for such a long time. "Aren't you afraid, Jeff? What if my parents left something in our house about coming over for dinner? Like they wrote it down or something. What if they find out?"

He laughed lightly. Jane glared at him, staring in those cold blue eyes. She couldn't believe she had a crush on this madman…but this was _not _the Jeff who had been so easily loved, adored by her group of friends.

He smirked, his nose in her face. "There is no way any of them idiots would believe I took you. Besides, I'm in the loop. I could easily dispose of you, if I know they come about searching my home."

He thrust the knife in front of her face, waging it, smiling. Her eyes broke, her features crinkled, more tears threatening to fall.

He was right. What he said was true. He could kill her. Anytime he pleased.

She took the last bit of energy she had left and jumped on him, throwing both of them to the floor.

She took the knife from his grip. He smacked it out of her hands; it flew across the room.

Jane began ripping at his hair, tearing out small chunks, then made to attack his unprotected eyes but Jeff reacted to her assault faster. He kneed her already painful side. She indistinctively threw her hands above her face and head in a protective manner.

He punched her hands away from her face, wrapping his large hands around her throat.

Her head instantly began to throb. Blood wasn't getting to her head. Jeff straddled her small body. He pressed his hands down, and Jane didn't doubt for a second that he would kill her. He had to sometime. Why not now?

Weird choking sounds came out when Jane tried to beg. She reached up, placing her dainty hands on Jeff's. Jane got to where she couldn't feel anything. Only a sheering, throbbing pain in her head, between her eyes.

She looked up at Jeff's black eyes.

Jeff's face threatened her death, his eyes were wild, searching her face. She was still staring in his eyes, pleading, when they began flickering between sea blue and the creepy black color, as if he was trying to fight and control the "feeling". A few more seconds of that before they remained blue.

Abruptly, Jeff released his grip.

Jane was within an inch of life. A few more moments and she knew she would have passed out…a couple more and she would have died.

He was panicking, she could tell.

"Jane?" he rolled off of her, on his knees. "Get up," he prodded her side. She rolled over on her stomach, coughing, hacking up small specks of blood. The pain between her eyes was excruciating.

"Are you okay?" he pulled her hair back, watching as her whole body shook in quick paced spasms.

"Jane? You okay?" he asked again.

He rolled her over on her back.

"Your eyes," she coughed. "Are much prettier when they're blue."

He tried to frown. "When they're blue?" he sort of laughed, more like a scoff. "When are they not blue?"

She didn't answer him and didn't retaliate when Jeff picked her up, carrying her back to his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Just trying something fun and experimenting a new theory: If Jeff's eyes are their original color which is blue, that means he has control over the "feeling" for now.**

**And when they are black, that means the "feeling" has taken over. I like this theory! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry that it took so long I was just busy with life...But I never forget my fans! XD**

* * *

Halfway down the hallway Jeff cautiously placed Jane on her feet.

"Come on," he urged, guiding her to his room.

Jane hadn't noticed before but he actually had quite a few rooms in his house. She wondered what each door hid behind it.

When Jeff had finally gave Jane the last push into his room, he jumped out, shut the door, locking it. She heard him mumble through the door. "The food I made before is cold…I'll go make you some more. Behave, please!"

_"No keys this time around. No way out." _She thought in despair_._

She stumbled over to a mirror, gazing at her reflection, studying herself.

Her neck. It was raw, cherry-colored, drawing attention. Her left cheek had a scar from where Jeff dragged his knife at, bleeding a tiny bit. She lifted her gown to reveal a bright pink side. She leaned in a little to get a good look at her nose. It was swollen, puffy, red, but no longer bleeding. At least he hadn't broken it.

She tenderly poked it when she burst out crying.

"Oh, G-God," she whimpered. "He's going to k-kill me…I'm not going to get away."

She clumsily walked to his bed, collapsing right before she reached it. She dragged herself up against the soft, cushy side of it, taking a moment before pulling herself up.

She noticed the blood immediately. He was dead on; he had gotten blood on it.

Jane surveyed the room for the pen, finding it next to a wall, where he had probably thrown it. It wasn't that far away from where the shattered phone was. He was also correct about the fact that she hadn't punctured him deep enough to really injure him. It was obvious because the dried blood only covered a small section of the pen.

She was a complete failure; she couldn't even protect herself. She couldn't make smart decisions. Worst of all…she couldn't ask for help.

If she had just ask her neighbors for help and stay out of Jeff's house when her gut and judgment had so frantically advised, she wouldn't even be in such a stupid, dangerous, dependant situation.

What would she had told her neighbors if she asked for their help?

"_I'm so s-sorry…I needed your assistance."_

_"__My friends and family are being held hostage by a madman."_

___"__Jeff scares the shit out of me."_

And she knew that would have been the end of it.

Jeff couldn't let her go now.

She had to be a good girl, behave, raise no suspicion until she could find a fool-proof plan to get safely away.

Jane knew why Jeff had done this. Whether it was the adorable, shy, and quiet Jeff she so faintly knew or not.

He was sick. Disturbed, mentally ill. And she was originally kidnapped so he could rape her, have his fun.

If he didn't get the 'feeling'…she didn't know what he would do to her.

If she was a good girl…she was safe.

"_But what made him get the 'feeling' the first time, when he decided to kidnap me and kill my parents and his family?"_

_"__What is wrong with him? Why is he this way?"_

When Jane watched Randy and his gang of thugs bully Liu and Jeff, Jeff lunged at Randy and started beating him with Randy's lackeys trying to pull him off, beat him up, and try to stab him while she just watched too afraid to interfere. She could see Jeff smiling with glee as he beated and stabbed the three bullies as if he killed a person before Randy was his victim.

Maybe something could possibly made him get the 'feeling', other than Randy.

Because she hadn't even been around when he got the 'feeling', when he decided to kill his family, her parents, her friends, kidnap her, that he was going to have her, whether she liked it or not.

Maybe the 'feeling' was random.

_"No."_

It couldn't possibly be random. Something had to cause it.

He seemed to get the 'feeling' when he was angry, annoyed.

Or when she attacked him.

Violence.

That was it. When she got violent with him! Aggression was what made him get the 'feeling'!

Jane felt confused.

"_So what made him originally get the 'feeling'?" _She asked herself.

_"Why is he this way? What turned him into such a traumatized, unstable monster?"_

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but I really needed to gather my thoughts for future chapters.  
**

**And I want you all to give me an idea who Jeff's FIRST victim was that made him get the 'feeling'...And it CAN'T be Randy because Jeff already had the 'feeling'.  
**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT STILL IMPORTANT

Hey everyone this is Mr. War speaking! Just here to tell you that I AM working on chapter 7...But I keep on being distracted because it's summer vacation! DX

And before I can finish writing the chapter I came up with a interesting thought: Why am I the ONLY one to write a Jeff x Jane fanfic? Doesn't this fic inspire you to write your own story about the special pairing Jeff the Killer x Jane the killer?

So let's make a small deal: I'll finish writing my chapter ONLY if I see quite a few Jeff the Killer x Jane the killer fanfics. :3

Don't worry about the art, this pairing has plenty of those for now.

Rules for the fanfics: Basically no rules! XD Rated T/ Rated M/ Rape/ Lemons/ Fluffy/ Cute/ Scary/ Smut/ Normal Jeff and Jane relationship/ children/ chibi/ and genderbending!

...Although I would REALLY love to read some Jeff the killer x Jane the killer lemons/smut/rape fics. :3

If you are finished reading this, please message me and discuss your Jeff the killer x Jane the killer romance fic! XD

Peace out my loyal fans and thank you for being patient! ^.^


End file.
